Bits and Pieces
by Mechapunk87
Summary: all of my story ideas, sneak peeks and trailers nothing but bits and pieces


**Bits and Pieces**

Hey everybody this mechapunk 87 this is something I called bits and pieces where I show story ideas, sneak peeks, and all that. But this is also to help me as well like with spelling and grammar errors before I put anything out there.

Now the first bit I have for now is a sneak peek is for a kamen rider wizard and high school dxd X-over with a 3th one in the mix where I will tell you when the first chapter done so here it is let me know what you think

P.S i don't own anything enjoy.

* * *

"Please go out with me!"

...

"No no no! That not it"

"I-I I want you to be my boyfriend!"

…

"That won't work ether"

the person who saying these things is a very beautiful girl with long dark purple hair, pink eyes wearing a school uniform that has a red jacket and a green skirt. This girl has a sad look on her pretty face as she walked left and right in a park near downtown

The girl thinking " _what I'm going to do? I don't want this! If only I were more stronger I wouldn't have to do this"_ as tears are about to come in to her face she whisper

"Why do I have to kill the person I loved? I hate this I hate it"

"Excuse me miss is there something wrong?"

The girl looks up to see who speaking as she wipes her face an older man wearing a police detective suit looking at the girl with worry

"Is there a problem miss? I'm a police officer". The detective said as he show her badge. "Do need any help?"

The girl shake her head and said "Oh no thank you I'm fine". She smiled at the officer and then starting walking away. "I'll just leave now"

"Wait miss! Please! Before you go". The officer said as ran to the girl and grabbed her arm to stop her "can I ask you something real quick"?

The girl sighs as she said "yes what is it?"

The officer said "can you ask me what is your hope?" with an evil smirks

The girl back away from the detective as she saw this "my hope? But why?" she said

" **So I can rip it apart!** "

With a roar the officer transforms into a light blue bull like monster with white armor and a spear with an ax on it this was the Minotaur Phantom

The girl's eyes widen and gasped "it can't be! You're!" she said quietly she was shocked to see this like she knows what this thing is!

 **"Now! Be a good girl and tell me what is your hope is!"** the Phantom roared **"so I can take it from you and tear it apart!"** it was laughing as it was walking to the young woman

The girl has her head down her whisper as she started to glow purple with a deadly aura

"How dare you- how you dare you say that to me!?"

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

as bullets hit the Minotaur Phantom it scream in pain it hear the roar of a dirt bike from out of nowhere a silver and gold armored dirt bike with a glowing red gem on top of it hit the phantom into the ground

As the bike stopped moving the person who ride it got off it

the man was wearing all black a black hoodie, black baggy pants with pockets, black boots and black motorcycle fingerless gloves and the hood was really good hiding the person face.

The phantom got up to look at the person who attack him

Minotaur phantom said **"who the hell are you?!"** he roared

The man looked at the phantom made his left hand into a fist and give him a thumb down and made the phantom enraged

 **"why you!"** the phantom said it was holding a few stones and toss them into the ground and break apart, then grow into stone monsters with black cracks, oranges veins and horns on the top of their heads and some them are carrying staffs they are known as the ghouls

Minotaur phantom said **"ghouls! Kill that little shit!"** he shouted following the orders of the phantom the ghouls ran to attack the hooded person

The hooded person walk to the ghouls

as he walked the person punched one and kicked another, blocked a few blows with his wrist and pushed them away, then he jumped in the air and did a double kick on two ghouls, did a back flip midair and kick two more, and as he on the ground he floor kicked few of them as he kept fighting he saw the phantom throw two fireballs at him and then with force he kick two ghouls in the way of the fire balls and were blasted to dust,

he punched one in the face he saw one running trying to stab him he grab the staff from the ghoul took it and kick it away, then he twirl the spear to blocked few attacks and hit one and stabbed another and then slam the staff, jump in the air do a scissors kick on two ghouls and did a flip and cut one of them with the staff, and then he broke the staff in half and as he twirl the broken weapon he ran to take out the rest of the ghouls

the phantom was getting angry that the ghouls were getting taking out by this person and as soon as the last ghoul was down the person started walking to the p*** off monster

 **"Damn it!"** minotaur phantom said looking at the person he continue said **"I don't know who you are but you are not going to stop me from sending that girl into despair!"**

The hooded person stop walking and put his hand in his hoodie pocket to take out a belt that has a black stone that look like a hand with gold lines on it for a buckle and wrap the belt around his waist is known as the hand author.

Then he reach his pants pockets to take out two rings one he put on his left hand the other on his right. the ring on his right hand look like his belt buckle and the other one on his left hand a bright red oval ruby that has a siding to make it look like a face with big eyes

He lower his left hand to the black stone on his belt and then the stone glow with a magic crest on it

 **"Driver on please!"**

The belt transform into a silver metal belt with the hand in the center became bigger and has switches that can turn the hand from left to right, right to left. This is a wizard driver.

The Minotaur phantom saw this act and gasped **"those rings! That belt! It can't be! you a-!"** as the hooded person switches left on his driver to make the hand author point left and as the magic crest on the hand started to glow the driver begin to sing

 **"Shabadoobie tatchi henshin! Shabadoobie tatchi henshin!"**

As the driver kept repeating the song the hooded person lower his left hand with the ruby ring to the hand author

 **"Flame, Please! HII, HII, HII HII HII!"** from out of nowhere a red large magic circle with flames on the edge appeared passing over the hooded boy's form then the person changed

the person was wearing a black bodysuit which concealed his form, next to his driver is a chain with many rings, his chest was covered in ruby red armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges with dragon-like crests that were decorated in. from his waist hung a robe- like waist covering which was red on the inside and black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were same ruby red as his chest plate. And finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead.

The phantom and the young woman who was hiding in the bushes saw this transformation and were shocked

The girl said " no way a mage!?" she gasped

The phantom growled **"a mage eh!? not just any mage"** as it look at the mysterious person new form it saw the chain of rings and shouted **" you are a ring class mage!"** it roared

The ring mage said nothing but took out a another ring and take the driver on ring off and put on the new one, then flip the hand author to pointing right and put his right hand on it

 **"Connect, please!"**

a small red magic circle appear and the mage reach the center of the circle to pulled out something, a big silver gun that also has a hand author on it like a fist and a blade fold in it. This the wizarswordgun.

The mage ran to the phantom

as the phantom trying to hit the armored person but he was fast and keep dodging and dodging blows and hits until the mage did a jump and back flip and landed on the top of the weapon's blade and kick the phantom, as he landed on the ground he opened fire hitting the monster's armor body with silver bullets blasting it in to the ground

" **Damn you! Eat this!"** Minotaur phantom yelled as his halberd glowed cyan and then twirl it firing energy blades.

the mage pulled out the blade out the gun to turn it in to sword mode and ran toward the monster slashing the energy blades out the way and then they dual as they fight blow for blow the mage ran to the phantom jumped into the air did a front flip and slashed the monster also breaking the halberd in half and as he was on the ground he twirl his sword and stabbed the phantom blasted it with sparks out it's armor, and with it flying into the ground a good few feet away from him.

The phantom got up and looked at the mage with a most pissed off look ever, it crouched getting ready to run and like a bull it charged at the mage about to strike him down

But the mage didn't panic he stab the sword into the ground and went to his chain and took out a ring that look like the ruby ring but a yellow topaz, took out the ruby ring out and put the new ring on and flip the lever twice, and as the driver sing again he lower the hand into the hand author.

 **Land Please! Do-Do-Don Do-Do-Do! Do Do-Do-Don!**

As the magic circle appeared again in the ground but yellow with rocks, and dust, the circle traveled up changing the armor from ruby red to topaz yellow, the sides of the chest armor turning into squares and faceplate became square-shaped.

As the phantom rush at full speed to kill? the mage only did one thing he focus and wait until the right time and then with great strength he grab the horns of the Minotaur the force of the grab did push him into a bit of a power struggle a little and then he got a good hold on him and with a other show of strength he lift the phantom into the air.

" **what the hell!?"** the phantom screamed as the armored mage just slam the monster into the ground at full force, lift it again and slam it for about 3 times leaving damage on the concrete and also making weird looking concrete angels, and he threw the phantom 15. Feet into the air screaming.

Then he took off the topaz ring and put on a green emerald ring and as he did the transformation process he rise his hand in the air.

" **Hurricane please! Fuu, fuu! Fuu, fuu fuu!**

A green magic circle with small gust of wind appeared in the air, the mage jump into the circle with his armor changing from topaz yellow to emerald green and with the sides of the chest armor turning into triangles and with the faceplate is an inverted triangle

The mage took the sword out of ground to hold it into a reverse handgrip, did a ninjustu hand sign to focus, then from out of nowhere a small light gray cyclone then he jump into the cyclone turning green and a bit bigger

As the Minotaur falling back to the ground the cyclone suck the phantom in the center of it, and then blades of wind and steel started cutting though the monster armor and slicing off one of the horns making the phantom roar in pain.

And as the cyclone of blades vanished from out of nowhere the mage was in air and gave the phantom a good kick in the face

As the phantom hits the ground the mage landed safely and took out the ruby ring and changed back to flame style

 **"Flame, Please! HII, HII, HII HII HII!"**

Then he took off a ring from the chain the ring was orange that a had a foot with a flaming dragon surrounded it as he put it on his right hand once again flip the hand author to the right side it began to sing

 **Lupachi magic touch go! Lupachi magic touch go!**

As it kept singing the mage put his right hand into the hand author

 **Very Nice! Kick Strike! The best!**

A red magic circle appeared in the ground the mage did a twirl moving to a crouch allowing the energy of the magic circle to cover the right foot with flames of power as he ran toward the phantom he did a frontflip on his hands which positioned him with his back facing the phantom, kicked off the ground in a high backflip also doing a midair spin aiming a kick with the magic circle appear as a targeting path to the minotaur.

Then the kick hit the phantom blasting it a few feet to the ground, as the mage landed safely he looked around a bit looking for the girl that he saved but she was nowhere to be found.

" **Y-yo-you you son of bitch**!" The mage turn around as the phantom who in pain got up then it looked at the mage with hate, the monster continue saying **"it's not over! I'm going to kill you! And then I'm going to find that girl and make her into a phantom! But first I'm going make her suffer before she turns**!" It's roared

The mage said nothing as he walk away from the phantom heading toward his bike this action made the phantom more piss off

" **Oi! Where do you think you're going you teme?! We're not done yet you son of** \- but the phantom stop speaking its eyes widen as it feel a great pain inside it' body. Smoke is steaming out the monster armor then for a second it stop moving and started screaming as a red magic circle appeared above it and then mini explosions and sparks blasting the minotaur to bit as it's did one final scream and a good explosion then the magic circle fades.

The mage walking toward the bike known as the machine winger he mounting on the bike he turn it on by revved it then he pull a few tricks on it as he left the area riding out

The young woman came out from hiding in the bushes seeing the mage leaving on his bike

"thank you" the girl smile at the mage who left but as she saw the remains of the minotaur phantom her eyes once glow purple and give such a glare that if the phantom was alive it would have died because of that glare then her pretty eyes stop glowing she just scoff and walking away saying "you lucky that mage killed you because I would show you real suffering before I tear you apart for saying that to me you prick".

* * *

Well so that the sneak peek for this story and I don't got a tittle yet so again let me know what you think of it thank you of your time

Oh one more thing

P.S before you even type it yes the mage going to be a devil I don't know maybe, but he is going to have a harem.


End file.
